


*~STAY WITH ME DON'T LET ME GO~*

by El_Ave_Inmortal



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Psychic Bond, Song fic, Songficinspired, Telepathic Bond, bond tested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Ave_Inmortal/pseuds/El_Ave_Inmortal
Summary: *~SONG BY: BREAKING BENJAMIN~*Agent Washington always felt alone after the Project where he was in had faded away into obscurity. He did not trust anyone until he met the Reds and Blues. and when Locus join he became closer to the mercenary as a brother. will their brotherly bond survive?" I hope I do not lose you Locus"- Agent Washington" I'm sure you won't no one will divide us dear brother" - Locus





	1. *~ PROLOGUE~*

**Author's Note:**

> ** Well I was thinking this story idea while listening to this song: Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin. I hold this song dear to me though since I always think of someone that I consider my little brother super close to me. sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm slowly getting back into this zone so more rusty than before was a while I try story again advice/ideas will be greatly welcome **

It felt like a century to a certain former Agent when remembering the civil war on Chorus and a certain former mercenary since they went back to their normal routine. Well normal enough until the terrorist group the Blues and Reds were wrecking havoc. And pinning the blame on the Reds and Blues for their actions, that cause the journalist Dylan Andrews and her partner Frank to investigate the group if is true but it turned out to be a lie. Vic Jr sacrificed himself to destroy the enemy's machine to make things as they were. 

Locus joined the Red team after he took Washington to the hospital but still maintain that loner status among them. When Washington came back he decided to help the former mercenary to fit in with the Reds and Blues developing a sibling bond with him in the process. 

But will that bond survive through future obstacles they will face?


	2. *~V.A.G.~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus's headaches started and Washington's promises to never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~CHAPTER INSPIRED BY: V.A.G. by DIE/MAY~*

Locus's time with the Reds and Blues after their accusation was going good well sort off. He stayed away from them best he can when they got back to their base especially from Grif since he was considered his partner now and that annoyed him to no end. 

Only one that decided to check on him was David Washington. The former Freelancer observe the other to the point it almost grown as an obsession on the male for the former enemy. 

The former mercenary felt a faint headache he hide it well but not from David. 

The Reds and Blues were having fun Donut managed to dragged Carolina out for some dancing, how he did it exactly no one had a damn clue. 

Locus observed from afar when he slightly groan in pain because of the headache in his head. 

" Locus you okay man?" Washington asked when he came drinking mango juice and with a worry expression on his freckled face. 

The other male look at him and answers, tone slightly in pain," I'm good Washington"  that did not convinced the blond 

David sat down beside him and added," you know you can tell me you been like this since you decided being with us",

The former mercenary look at the fire that he did in his alone time before replying," I do not know if I can it is something they did they told me to stay silent..." he looked at his hand as it began to trembled. 

David sees it and lay a hand on Locus's shoulder," I'm always here we are always here please do not think otherwise". 

The silence grew for a moment between the two 

" thank you...David," Locus answers breaking the silence it was rare for him to call Washington by his first name unless is important like now," I will..keep that in mind", he added 

David smiles slightly," I'm glad now Whenever you ready to come back inside the base and have fun we are there," he then stood up from the log he was sitting on with Locus. 

" alright I see you inside David," The other says letting it slip some hidden emotions that David didn't catch much when he left. 

Locus watched him go as he remembered a dream he had from what happened in Staff of Charon. He did not want to remember but some other side was wanting to. 

The male decided to go to his ship that was parked nearby to sleep in not noticing Wash was observing at the entrance of the base. 

' I will never leave you Locus that I promise you,'  David thought to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and comment ^^ more to come.


	3. *~HELLO~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alone time between Washington and Locus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~CHAPTER INSPIRED BY: HELLO by MINDLESS BEHAVIOR~*

*~LOCUS'S POV~*

I woke up feeling sore from yesterday. ugh Sigma... hope I can take you off one day..

I did my normal routine and went outside of my ship, today was not much work as Carolina said yesterday so I did not have my armor on but just a black tank top and gray trousers. the teams were there eating their breakfast.

" morning Locus", Simon greeted me eating cereal with Grif and Sarge

I decided to just wave at them with my usual grunt and went to get my food.

Washington came to get his

" how are you feeling Samuel?" He ask me when he sees the others will not hear our conversation

I stayed silent before replying," I'm okay but I feel sore still". Washington look up and down at me looking for a sign of me lying about the reply.

" very well," he answered and change the subject seeing that I'm uncomfortable," do you want to go somewhere like walking just the two of us?"

I consider the offer and smiled," I would love to David".

Wash says," great lets go shall we" he giggles that brought warmth in me to forget what was in my head at the moment.

I followed him outside of the base eating a chocolate protein bar.

He lead me to an area a bit far from the base

" this is my 'Alone area' ", he tells me with a happy tone in his voice

I look around and was impressed by the beauty of it

" I come here when I'm feeling depressed mostly," he revealed," only Carolina knows about it and I love that I managed to show it to you".

*~ WASHINGTON'S POV~*

I was thinking of confessing my feelings to him. yes observing him, helping him made me fall in love. I expected just be there as brothers like we promised but I noticed it was more than that. Carolina noticed it and at times urge me to confess it , But I need time though.

will it be now? will it be later? hope it will not be late.

I do love you Locus I do hope you feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it my friends. Ideas and advice greatly welcome.


	4. *~ENTER SANDMAN~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies unite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~CHAPTER INSPIRED BY: ENTER SANDMAN by METALLICA

some of the surviving members of the Blues and Reds were debating to plan another attack on their adversaries. 

" what to do what to do," Temple began to repeat while he pace back and fourth 

Buckey  came and ask," Temple," 

the leader stopped and looked at his member answering," what is it?" 

" someone came asking for you," the other replies," he says he knows how to beat them". 

Temple stayed silent thinking of the offer and answers," very well I will go and greet him". 

the Aqua armor soldier nodes and let the leader pass 

the mysterious person was waiting at the entrance of the base 

" hello I am Mark Temple," the leader of the Blues and Reds introduced himself," and you are?" 

The unknown person answers," my name will not be known for this meeting yet but pleasure to meet you". 

"uh okay and likewise," Temple says back," Buckey says you know a way to defeat the Reds and Blues". 

The unknown person smiles and chuckles sinisterly," of course I do, one of their own is a sleeper agent," 

Temple now began to listen," alright," he says interested 

" we did something to one of them that will be soon active and they will regret it," the mysterious male continues," also another thing". 

the male motions to Temple to follow him and the latter follow him 

outside there were figures there 

" also reinforcements," he adds 

Temple now smiles and started to laugh evilly now accepting the help of the male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave feedback. Hope it is to your liking. Comments: advice and ideas greatly welcome


	5. *~HOW YOU REMIND ME~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow revelation of an AI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~CHAPTER INSPIRED BY: HOW YOU REMIND ME by NICKELBACK~*

*~WASHINGTON'S POV~* 

Our time together went well compare to my time with others. Though when will I tell I did let clues but it seems Locus did not get it. wonder if he did and tells he will ruin something that may be why he does not say it. when we came back to the base, the team were already fast asleep.

" well seems I will go back to my ship," he tells me 

I look at him and asked," why not stay the night with me Samuel?" 

he stayed silent thinking of an answer before nodding," alright I will stay the night".

I felt happiness about that answer and showed him where my room is. 

I went to do my routine before heading to bed. 

there was some carving noises nearby when I go out of my bathroom brushing my teeth seeing him finishing what it looks like be a small sculpture of a puppy. 

" that looks cute," I commented on it with toothpaste still in my mouth 

he grunted," thanks David". 

" no problem," I replied back and go back inside the bathroom to spit the toothpaste 

he now was silent when I return 

"something on your mind?" I ask him 

he ignore the question, it was alright I chose to give him space 

I decide to lay on the bed with the confession still on the mind 

I woke up early than the rest 

Locus was gone already 

' guess that pain came back?' I thought to myself worried 

yes I observed him carefully since he decided to join us 

watched him almost reveal those headaches 

I exited my room to get food 

" you do realize if you will not tell I will",  Carolina's voice came from behind me

I could not help but chuckle nervously," please no, Carol," 

she laughs," it is very tempting and I do not listen to you remember"

I groan," fuck" , I sat down on the chair at the dinner table to eat my breakfast ," just let me think of the time okay". 

Carolina sat next to me being serious now," what did you see on Samuel?"

I frown," he seemed alright now but he did not stayed much I'm guessing those headaches came back". 

"headaches?" she ask," what kind?"

I try to piece it together what I seen and what it reminded me off," I think is from the back of his head where the AIs were implanted". 

she thought and looked at me," could it be?" 

" that he has them?" I ask her 

Carolina continues," indeed that could be it he acts same as Maine when I gave him Sigma for the first few days". 

remembering Maine made my heart hurt more seeing him being corrupted and killed 

" what should we do?" I ask she was still serious before a reassuring look came 

she answers," we will see about that but for now lets just have some fun", her tone changed for a tauntish one 

'oh crap', I thought 

" seriously tell even though you hide it well even from the reds and blues tell mr. tomato," she says laughing seeing my face turning more red 

I try to keep my composure but with her is always useless 

" I do not know when I can tell," I told her

She thought and replied," maybe on an official date you can". 

I look down nervous 

" I can tell him if you want," Carolina offers 

I answered stuttering," n-no I-i can -do -it" 

" you sure?" she asked

I nodded," I'm sure Carol". 

" alright I will see you later you know where to find me," she tells me as she stood up,pat my shoulder, and leaves the room. 

' okay time to find him,' I thought to myself 

I finished my food, leave it at the sink and decided to go find him

my worrywart ass starting to go into overdrive now

was not at his ship, at his alone area or mine 

I ran into Simmons and Sarge 

" hey Wash where you going?" Simmons ask 

I replied," looking for Locus have you two seen him?" 

" no we have not is he being a coward," Sarge answers in his usual way 

I shrugged," I don't know he is not in his usual places". 

" I think I saw him going more away maybe there last night when I went to the bathroom", The maroon soldier answers pointing to the area he thought he saw him go

I look where he is pointing at and thanked him before running to the path 

when close I hear some groaning in pain 

'Locus,' came the thought 

I saw a flash of orange in my path and a laugh that was familiar 

I stopped knowing who it is 

' it can't be'..

no..no please do not let it be true 

my body started to tremble when I walk toward the area hearing the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments: advice and ideas greatly welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment brethrens and stay tune ^^


End file.
